Devenir partenaires ou mourir
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA : Hawkeye combat les armées de Thanos mais tout devient de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à une aide inattendue et providentielle.
1. Se découvrir un allié inattendu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Hawkeye combat les armées de Thanos mais tout devient de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à une aide inattendue et providentielle.**

 **Bon alors en fait j'avais envie d'écrire des histoires plus resserré comme des alternatives les unes aux autres où les Avengers découvrent chacun que Loki n'est pas véritablement un ennemi. Alors, après celle sur Iron Man et Black Widow, voici celle sur Hawkeye.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEVENIR PARTENAIRES OU MOURIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : Se découvrir un allié inattendu**_

La lutte faisait rage entre les Avengers et les sbires de Thanos. Elle était violente et meurtrière. Il était difficile de se sortir des griffes de ses guerriers sanguinaires, mais les Avengers faisaient de leur mieux pour lutter contre eux et pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Faiblissant légèrement à cause de la durée du combat, Hawkeye évita de justesse de se faire balayer par une explosion et chancela sur la droite. Il n'avait pas été blessé, mais le souffle l'avait quand même bien secoué et il lutta pour garder ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Toutefois, avec la fatigue qui se cumulait, ses réflexes étaient moins rapides que d'habitude et les sbires de Thanos lui foncèrent dessus pour l'achever sans pitié. L'archer serra les dents et tenta de se reprendre. Il chancela et en abattit plusieurs de ses flèches, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et l'un de leurs tirs l'aurait touché si quelqu'un n'avait pas surgi derrière lui pour le pousser brutalement hors de la ligne de feu.

Hawkeye et son sauveur basculèrent en avant et dévalèrent lourdement une pente de débris appartenant au reste d'un immeuble avant de s'immobiliser dans un nuage de poussière.

Clint se redressa en toussotant.

\- Bon sang, quelle chute ! Mais Merci !

\- Pas de quoi, maugréa son sauveur en se redressant.

Le regard brun de Clint croisa le regard vert de Loki et il sursauta. De tous ses alliés potentiels, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit le dieu de la malice qui lui vienne en aide.

Loki perçut son trouble, lui fit un rapide sourire et se redressa.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Son ton n'admettait pas d'être contredit et Clint fit trois pas pour se mettre à couvert avant de s'immobiliser. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Loki n'avait pas bougé et cela l'intriguait. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Passer devant, maugréa Loki.

Devant l'air étonné de l'archer, Loki tenta quand même de faire un pas, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba de nouveau à genoux sur le sol en gémissant. Clint sursauta.

\- Hey ? ça ne va pas ?

\- Ne restez pas là, murmura Loki pendant qu'un tremblement incontrôlé le parcourait.

Clint ne l'écouta pas, fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla devant lui juste à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras. Loki gémit doucement pendant qu'il l'allongeait à moitié à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Découvrant une plaie profonde sur la droite de son dos… Un étrange malaise s'empara de l'archer. Il était évident qu'il avait fait un peu plus que le pousser hors de la ligne de tir… Loki avait encaissé un coup de feu pour lui, lui sauvant sans doute la vie, mais le laissant dans un état préoccupant. Le tir l'avait frappé assez haut pour toucher son poumon et Clint parut inquiet.

\- Loki !

Il posa une main sur sa blessure pour arrêter son hémorragie pendant que de l'autre, il essaya de le secouer doucement pour lui ordonner de se relever, mais Loki ne bougea pas et il comprit qu'il venait de perdre connaissance.

\- Merde !

Hawkeye releva la tête. Il entendait les pas de ses ennemis se rapprocher. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Alors, après un deuxième juron, il se redressa en soulevant Loki avec précaution. Il fit passer son bras derrière son cou et le cramponna fermement par la taille.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je finirais par vous porter, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant de la zone de combat.

OoooO

Sous les tirs et les explosions, Clint traversa le champ de ruines et déposa doucement Loki dans une petite impasse qui lui paraissait un peu plus abritée. Quand il le laissa tomber assis, le dieu de la malice grogna et entrouvrit les yeux. Clint lui sourit.

\- Hey ! Comment vous vous sentez ?

Loki frémit et toussota doucement.

\- Vous m'avez porté ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé, lui répondit Hawkeye comme une évidence.

\- Le geste est noble, mais inutile, répliqua Loki en tentant de cacher qu'il souffrait de plus en plus.

Son corps tremblait et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et difficile. Il toussa douloureusement et faillit perdre de nouveau connaissance. Clint se pencha sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça, je vais vous sortir de là.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne nous pensais pas ami…

\- Nous ne le sommes pas, mais je le suis avec votre frère et vous êtes en train de nous aider…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

\- La première fois, murmura faiblement Loki…

Clint frémit se retrouvant projeté plusieurs années auparavant lorsque le dieu asgardien avait prit possession de son esprit et l'avait forcé à combattre contre ses amis.

\- Je vous dois des explications.

\- Vous ne me devez rien.

\- Bien sûr que si…

Loki leva une main tremblante et la posa sur celle de Clint, le forçant à la garder sur sa tempe puis, il ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa magie pour faire remonter une partie de ses souvenirs.

Clint sursauta lorsque les images s'incrustèrent dans son esprit… Des images remplies de désespoir, de souffrances et de tortures retraçant les mois qu'il avait passé aux mains de Thanos avant que ce dernier ne le brise et le force à mener son armée pour attaquer la Terre.

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux en respirant avec difficulté, il découvrit l'expression stupéfaite de Clint qui n'osa pas retirer sa main de sa tempe. Loki se força à lui faire un petit sourire et murmura.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'étais plus réellement moi-même à ce moment-là.

\- Non, c'est moi, lui répondit Clint en tentant de cacher à quel point il était touché. Depuis le début, je vous ai jugé sans prendre le temps de chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi votre frère ne nous l'a pas dit ?

\- Parce qu'il ne le sait pas, murmura faiblement Loki…

\- De quoi ? Mais comment peut-il ne pas le savoir.

\- C'est tout le problème de cette famille, nous ne savons pas nous dire les choses…

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir montré à moi dans ces conditions ?

\- Pour vous montrer que je ne vous veux pas de mal et que vous pouvez me faire confiance pour lutter contre ce monstre.

\- D'accord… Répondit Clint en pressant l'épaule de Loki. Alors, on est partenaire maintenant.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Si nous devons combattre ensemble, alors nous sommes partenaires

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici… Ils sont trop prêts…

\- Oui, je sais, je vais trouver un endroit où je vais pouvoir vous soigner.

\- Non… Répondit Loki en toussotant… Vous ne pouvez pas vous encombrer d'un blessé… Je peux tenir une illusion suffisamment longtemps pour que vous disparaissiez…

\- Non, je viens de vous le dire, nous sommes partenaires. Je ne vous laisserai pas derrière moi…

Loki sourit faiblement.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen pour que je vous fasse changer d'avis ?

\- Non, et puis, je ne vois pas affronter votre frère, lui répondit Clint en lui souriant en retour.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous encombrer d'un blessé, répéta Loki pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter ça, je ne vous sacrifierai pas, même si je dois mourir.

\- Vous avez une famille, ne faites pas ça.

Clint sursauta.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ?

\- Je sais lire dans les gens.

\- Parfait, alors lisez ma détermination. Je ne vous abandonne pas.

Loki sourit et hocha la tête avec un air résigné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes.

\- Je vous porterai… Allez, on y va Loki, il faut se lever !

Mettant ce qu'il venait de dire en pratique, Clint se pencha sur Loki et l'aida à se redresser. Le jeune dieu poussa un long gémissement de douleur, mais se cramponna à ses épaules avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Je suis trop faible…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là…

Des bruits se firent entendre et des ennemis déboulèrent non loin de leur position, mais les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu.


	2. Survivre en zone de guerre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Hawkeye combat les armées de Thanos mais tout devient de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à une aide inattendue et providentielle.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, Hawkeye tente de venir en aide à Loki qui faiblit de plus en plus.**

 **Bon alors en fait j'avais envie d'écrire des histoires plus resserré comme des alternatives les unes aux autres où les Avengers découvrent chacun que Loki n'est pas véritablement un ennemi. Alors, après celle sur Iron Man et Black Widow, voici celle sur Hawkeye.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEVENIR PARTENAIRES OU MOURIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 :**_ _ **Survivre en zone de guerre**_

Loki s'effondra à moitié en toussant et en gémissant de douleur. Utiliser sa magie pour les aider à disparaître, en les dissimulant, même sur une si courte distance n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était faible et épuisé, chaque respiration était une lutte et son corps tremblait doucement. Clint le sentit céder et l'accompagna dans sa chute pour l'allonger sur le côté avec prudence. Il aurait voulu progresser plus loin, mais il comprenait qu'il lui en demandait trop. Il laissa une main sous sa nuque, sentant son souffle court et saccadé.

\- Courage, nous allons nous en sortir.

\- Je n'en peux plus, répondit Loki en tremblant un peu plus.

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans ses mots que l'archer se sentit touché.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons nous reposer, répondit ce dernier en étant bien conscient de la faiblesse de plus en plus prononcée du jeune dieu allongé à ses côtés.

Tout en gardant une main sur son épaule pour lui donner un point d'ancrage, Hawkeye regarda autour de lui. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, les voitures explosées par les tirs de laser dévastateur de l'armée d'invasion, mais parmi les véhicules accidentés, il remarqua plus loin une ambulance renversé sur le côté. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur Loki. Les yeux fermés, la peau pâle, il respirait de plus en plus difficilement, toussotant du sang et tremblant de plus en plus. Il lui fallait des soins.

\- Accrochez-vous. Je reviens vite…

Loki ne lui répondit pas et un violent sentiment d'urgence lui pressa la poitrine. Clint laissa son partenaire étendu sur le sol et courut à l'ambulance. D'un geste rageur, il arracha presque la porte et observa les placards ouverts et renversés. Il empoigna un sac et lança dedans les bandes, les médicaments et tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour soigner Loki. Il termina en empoignant deux couvertures de survie et courut le rejoindre.

Le jeune dieu n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux clos, la peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude, Clint se sentit pétrifié

\- Non ! Loki !

Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou et fut heureux de sentir son pouls battre faiblement.

\- C'est bien, il faut vous battre…

Clint passa rapidement le sac en bandoulière et glissa ses mains sous le corps du jeune homme pour le soulever. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et il comprit qu'il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

\- Allez courage, nous allons nous en sortir.

Comme pour tenter de le faire mentir, une violente explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Instinctivement, Clint se coucha sur Loki pour le protéger des débris qui retombèrent tout autour d'eux. Par chance, les plus gros les évitèrent et Clint se redressa en entendant des bruits. Des pas se rapprochaient de leur position, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Effectivement, un simple coup d'œil par-dessus un tas de gravas lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Un groupe d'une quinzaine d'ennemis se dirigeait vers leur position.

Clint regarda autour de lui, rejoindre un abri sans se faire remarquer serait difficile alors, il allait devoir les affronter. Sa main se glissa dans son carquois et il encocha une flèche.

\- Venez donc par ici, salopards !

Les ennemis se rapprochèrent et il relâcha sa flèche. L'explosion en élimina deux et les autres se mirent à tirer dans sa direction. L'archer se redressa et parti en courant tout en encochant des flèches pour tenter de les éliminer. Un tir le rasa, mais il l'évita et vint à bout assez facilement de quatre ou cinq ennemis de plus. Toutefois, l'un de ses adversaires ajusta mieux son tir et fit feu.

Clint comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter et pensa à sa femme et à ses enfants, mais un rayon vert dévia le tir pendant que la même énergie se déploya pour enserrer les ennemis restant et les broyer.

Barton sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Loki à genoux, la main tendit dans sa direction. Un frisson plus violent le parcourut et il laissa baisser son bras. Clint courut à lui et le prit par les épaules au moment où il bascula de nouveau. Il le réceptionna pour l'allonger dans ses bras, s'inquiétant de le voir se cambrer de douleur avant de tousser durement.

\- Loki ?

\- Allez… Ne restez pas là.

\- Vous venez encore de me sauver.

\- C'est vous qui nous dites partenaire, alors c'est normal… Mais ça a épuisé mes forces… Ne restez pas là cette fois.

Clint frémit… Ses forces, ses dernières forces pour le sauver…

\- Non Loki. Toujours pas et il faut tenir. Je suis là.

\- Vous êtes obstiné…

\- C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire ma femme, lui répondit l'archer en lui souriant.

Loki se força à lui sourire en retour avant de frémir de douleur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal.

Clint accompagna son partenaire dans son inconscience douloureuse en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Allez Loki… Je suis sûr qu'il en faut plus que ça pour tuer un dieu…

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il venait une nouvelle fois de perdre connaissance. Cette fois, il devait vraiment trouver un abri.

OoooO

D'un coup de pied rageur, Clint fit sauter une porte et pénétra dans une boutique en ruine abandonnée depuis longtemps par ses propriétaires. Hawkeye pénétra en traînant presque Loki derrière lui et traversa la pièce pour se laisser tomber derrière le comptoir.

Avoir une paroi de plus entre la sortie et eux le rassurait un peu. Par contre si quelque chose ne le rassurait pas, c'était l'état de santé de son partenaire qui continuait à se dégrader lentement. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu à utiliser sa magie !

Doucement, il l'allongea à plat ventre sur le sol et attrapa une veste sur une chaise qu'il mit en boule avant de la glisser sous la tête de ce dernier.

\- Allez Loki…

Clint avait presque l'impression que ses encouragements étaient plus pour lui que pour le jeune dieu inconscient. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. Alors, il observa la plaie dans son dos et ouvrit le sac rempli à la hâte dans l'ambulance. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce dont, il aurait besoin, mais au moins il pourrait lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

D'un geste qu'il voulut ferme, il empoigna un scalpel pour découper sa tunique et avoir accès à sa blessure. Le sang se mit à couler sur le sol et Clint frémit. Sa blessure était grave et il comprit que le jeune homme devait le fait d'être encore en vie à sa magie et à sa résistance d'asgardien, car autrement, il devrait être mort depuis très longtemps. Le tir lui avait brisé une vertèbre et son poumon était gravement touché. La douleur devait être terrible, car il se noyait lentement dans son sang. Clint frémit pendant qu'un réel sentiment d'impuissance était en train de monter en lui.

\- Mon Dieu, mais comment je peux vous aider à survivre ? C'est un bloc ou Stark qu'il vous faudrait. Faut tenir bon, Loki…

Les mains tremblantes, Clint pressa la plaie pour arrêter son hémorragie tout en réfléchissant.

\- Un drain… Il faut que je pose un drain pour évacuer le sang de votre poumon… Bon sang, je ne suis pas médecin…

Tout en gardant une main sur la plaie, Clint empoigna un bocal de paille en frémissant.

\- Allez Loki… Il ne faut pas céder… Il y a des choses que votre frère doit entendre de votre bouche et pas de la mienne ! Il vous aime… Il nous l'a montré alors il ne faut pas mourir.

Clint fit rouler la paille entre ses doigts et frémit.

\- Je n'ai jamais été croyant, mais si jamais il y a quelqu'un là-haut, faut m'aider. Je ne veux pas le tuer en essayant de le sauver.


	3. Se sortir de l'enfer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Hawkeye combat les armées de Thanos mais tout devient de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à une aide inattendue et providentielle.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, même si Hawkeye a fait ce qu'il a pu pour aider Loki, il comprend qu'il ne doit pas rester dans sa cachette plus longtemps.**

 **Bon alors en fait j'avais envie d'écrire des histoires plus resserré comme des alternatives les unes aux autres où les Avengers découvrent chacun que Loki n'est pas véritablement un ennemi. Alors, après celle sur Iron Man et Black Widow, voici celle sur Hawkeye.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEVENIR PARTENAIRES OU MOURIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 3 :**_ _ **Se sortir de l'enfer**_

Ses mains,recouvertes de sang, tremblaient toujours lorsque Clint finit de serrer un bandage autour de l'épaule de Loki. Son cœur battait vite et il avait presque la nausée à la vue de tout le sang qui les entourait. Il ne craignait pas réellement la vue du sang, sinon il aurait abandonné ce métier depuis longtemps, non, ce qui le gênait, c'était que ce sang était celui de Loki. Loki qui lui était venu en aide deux fois pour le sauver et qu'il était sur le point de remercier en le laissant mourir. C'était dur à accepter. Il voulait tellement le sauver, mais il y avait toute une armée entre eux et leurs amis. Pourtant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen, il refusait de le laisser s'éteindre sans tout faire pour le sauver. Bon sang, si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il prendrait des risques pour le sauver, il aurait rit un nez du premier idiot qui lui aurait dit ça en le prenant pour un fou. Comme quoi, il n'y a vraiment que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Les imbéciles et les ignorants… Maintenant que Loki avait partagé ses souvenirs avec lui, il savait qu'il était les deux. Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté l'incompréhension de Thor face à ses actes ? Clint s'en voudrait longtemps, comme il s'en voudrait s'il n'arrivait pas à le sauver. Il posa une main sur son front pour jauger sa fièvre et son inquiétude monta encore d'un cran en constatant qu'il était brûlant.

\- Allez Loki…

Comme s'il avait perçu son inquiétude, ce fut à ce moment que le jeune dieu frémit et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement. Clint, étonné par la peur que trahissait cette attitude, lui posa une main sur l'épaule en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Doucement… Vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Barton ?

\- Clint, lui répondit Hawkeye en souriant.

Loki tenta de se redresser, mais Clint le plaqua doucement sur le sol l'empêchant de le faire.

\- Non, ne bougez pas… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour arrêter votre hémorragie. Votre blessure ne saigne plus pour le moment… Un mouvement trop brusque pourrait la faire s'ouvrir de nouveau. J'ai évacué une partie du sang qui engorgeait votre poumon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez déjà oublié ? Nous sommes partenaires, je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire qui devint rapidement un rictus de douleur. Clint l'observa tousser doucement et prit une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit avant de glisser sa main sous la tête de Loki pour la redresser afin de l'aider à boire quelques gorgées. Le goût du sang dans la bouche ne devait pas être des plus agréables et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour l'aider.

L'éclair de remerciement dans les yeux de Loki le toucha et, doucement, il parvint à lui faire boire une bonne partie de la bouteille. Puis, il déposa délicatement la tête du jeune homme sur la veste qui lui servait d'oreiller.

\- Merci…

\- De rien…

\- Je me sens tellement faible.

\- C'est normal. Cette blessure est sérieuse et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- J'ai déjà été blessé, mais là, je me sens tellement épuisé…

Loki se tut, prit par une violente quinte de toux qui déclencha des spasmes dans tout son corps déjà douloureux. Clint sursauta et le tourna sur le côté pour qu'il puisse cracher un peu de sang. Il avait évacué au drain une grande quantité de sang, mais sans soin cela ne servirait à rien.

La quinte de toux se tut, laissant Loki trembler des pieds à la tête. Sa respiration était sifflante et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour essayer de la calmer. Clint passa ses bras sous sa poitrine pour le soulever dans ses bras et le mettre en position semi-assise pour l'aider. Loki lui adressa un regard rempli de remerciement et parvint à reprendre une respiration presque normale.

\- Vous savez que je ne survivrais pas, murmura Loki fataliste avant de se mettre à gémir de douleur.

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de prévenir les autres de notre présence sans alerter cette bande de dégénérés…

\- Je peux essayer… Il me reste peut-être suffisamment de force pour le faire comprendre à mon frère.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que vous brûliez les forces qu'il vous reste pour ça… Gardez votre magie pour vous soigner…

Loki sourit faiblement.

\- Vous êtes inquiet…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes équipiers…

\- Ça implique d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre ?

\- Oui…

\- Je suis épuisé… Mes forces s'amenuisent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir.

\- Je sais… mais il ne faut pas désespérer… partenaire…

\- Partenaire… Répondit doucement Loki avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer, cédant une nouvelle fois à l'ombre en sachant très bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit la dernière fois.

Presque malgré lui, ses pensées lui imposèrent le sourire de Frigga. Serait-elle de l'autre côté pour l'accueillir ? Lui pardonnerait-elle d'avoir causé sa mort, même indirectement ? Loki ne connaissait pas les réponses et le noir, comme la douleur le submergèrent brutalement comme un tsunami qui l'engloutit et le laissa sans réponse.

Clint sursauta et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Loki !

Mais il était trop tard pour le retenir, il avait perdu connaissance. Clint savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Il allait devoir prendre des risques pour le sauver. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir…

OooooO

Loki gémit et son corps se cabra doucement. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle lui semblait plus diffuse… plus lointaine. Un masque était posé sur sa bouche et la panique s'empara de lui. Il tenta de l'arracher pour se libérer, mais des mains l'en empêchèrent, rajoutant à sa panique avant qu'une voix grave et gutturale résonne à ses oreilles.

\- Doucement, tout va bien… Doucement Loki, je suis là…

Le jeune homme gémit et sa vision se fit moins floue, dessinant le visage de son frère au-dessus de lui. Un visage inquiet qui s'illumina d'un sourire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

\- Oui, c'est ça, calme-toi… Le masque est là pour t'aider à respirer… Tu nous as fait peur… Tu m'as fait peur…

Thor caressa le haut de la joue de son frère pour continuer à essayer de l'apaiser. Il était heureux de le voir enfin conscient après quatre jours à l'avoir vu lutter et frôler la mort.

Loki prit quelques respirations timides, heureux de ne pas sentir trop de douleur avant de lever la main pour retirer un peu son masque.

\- Barton ?

\- Il va bien… Il a réussi à nous contacter… On vous a retrouvé juste à temps… Tu étais tellement faible, dit Thor en lui remettant le masque à oxygène. Tu es resté dans le coma quatre jours. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

Loki sourit et Thor lui serra la main.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit et que Clint entra dans la pièce. En voyant Loki conscient, il sourit et se rapprocha du lit.

\- Hey, enfin de retour parmi nous partenaire ?

Loki sourit faiblement une nouvelle fois et retira son masque.

\- Merci…

\- Non, c'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé…

\- Votre dette est payée.

\- Il n'y a pas de dette entre partenaires, répondit Clint en lui tendant la main.

Loki tendit la main pour lui serrer.

\- Partenaire ? Demanda Loki faiblement.

\- Oui, partenaire, répondit Clint en lui souriant.


End file.
